In our UK Patent No. GB 2314536-B we describe an emergency lighting system in which the path to the exit(s) is illuminated by photoluminescent material incorporated into a track extending along the aisle for passengers to follow to the exit(s). This system does not require connection to a power source and has met with considerable success due to the many benefits and advantages for both the manufacturer and operator of aircraft in which the system is fitted. In particular, the system is operable in situations where a conventional electrically powered lighting system would be inoperable. For example, in an emergency, the power source and/or wiring of an electrically powered lighting system may be damaged rendering the system inoperable at the very moment it is required.
In our UK Patent No. GB 2365113-B we describe an improvement to the emergency lighting system described in GB 2314536-B in which the photoluminescent material is located in a housing having a slot extending lengthwise of the housing and the photoluminescent material is provided by an insert that is a push-fit in the slot from one end of the housing and the slot is sealed by a closure member to prevent ingress of dirt or liquids into the slot.